He's Good for Me
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: The Tamarind Seed- Reworked scene, because Blake seemed to be lacking creativity.


He's Good for Me

**He's Good for Me**

_For Cátia, just because Blake was lacking in imagination for a particular scene of _The Tamarind Seed_ and we happened to agree- and because she's my chum and I love her!_

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be slightly frustrated myself?" Judith attempted to put all the frustration into her words, doing her best to hold back the angry, exasperated tears that threatened to fall.

Feodor replied simply, "Then come to bed with me." He watched her intently, and then gave a second option. "Or come swimming."

She sighed again, as she had done when he had made his repetitive request to come to bed, sizing him up. He was a man, a wonderful man. A man that wanted her. And most importantly, a man that loved her and one that she loved back.

Judith decided then and there that it was time to let go of the tight rein she held on herself and do what her heart told her to do, instead of being constantly diplomatic and sensible. Love called for reckless passion once in a while, didn't it?

It did. How could it not? It seemed as though she'd finally made up her mind. "Alright," she whispered, staring deep into Feodor's dark, brown eyes.

His eyes widened. "Alright, let's go swimming, or…alright, let's go to bed?" He slowly walked up to Judith, placing his hands on her hips and looking down into her clear blue eyes. She was really too tempting!

Slipping an arm around Feodor's neck and pulling him lower for a kiss, Judith answered, "I think you know."

That was the only invitation that Feodor needed as he swept Judith off her feet and carried her into the little island bungalow they shared together, not bothering to break her kiss.

Neither wasted time with their clothing; it was off their bodies and on the floor in a heap in two seconds flat, quickly followed by Judith falling back into the comfortable bed, pulling Feodor down with her.

Her kisses were warm and inviting, heated and passionate. More open than she had ever been…she was laying every part of her, body and soul, out for him to explore. Who was he to shirk that opportunity? She was tough to break through, and by a combination of his charm and her allowance, he could finally see beyond that wall she'd spent years building around herself. All defenses were down.

The touch of her soft, warm skin against his was enough to make him overly excited. But no, rushing would never do. It was time to get to know the woman he loved, and get to know her _properly_. Feodor murmured in her ear, stroking her cheek and playing with her dirty blond hair, "You're beautiful, my dear."

Grabbing at Feodor's shoulders, Judith pushed herself up on top of him, saying with a slight growl, "You've spent all this time trying to get me to sleep with you, and now you take time for pleasantries? Now, of all times, to antagonize me…"

Feodor caught that gleam in her eye and smiled cockily. "You are simply breathtaking when you're angry. I should provoke you more often." When she started to retort, he silenced her with a passionate kiss, teasing her tongue with his own, making her moan.

"Oh, Feodor.." Her body was reacting to his touches, his cues, and she was quickly becoming agitated, lost in a passion that she so wanted to consummate, a passion that she hadn't bothered to consummate in such a long time that she didn't even care to look back and find out when that last was. All she knew was what she wanted right then.

He was placing kisses all along the hollow of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, finally reaching her breasts. He didn't spare them attention in the slightest; it was his pleasure to kiss and fondle one very enticing part of her so thoroughly. "You should flaunt these more often, Judith," he said softly, looking up at her.

Always one for preciseness and negotiations, Judith said breathlessly in reply, running her hands through his thick, wavy hair, "You need to flaunt your muscles more yourself, then we'll have a deal."

"Okay, we've got ourselves a deal then," Feodor conceded as he let Judith take over. He loved the feeling of her soft fingers trailing over his body, especially over his well-conditioned abs. The shivers she managed to send through his body were somewhat electrifying and exciting.

Judith hadn't been bluffing when she had suggested that he flaunt his body more. She loved staring at it, loved touching it, and now thought it great fun to indulge in the same pleasures he'd just assumed with her a moment before. But she implemented one thing he hadn't: control. He wasn't going anywhere, and she wasn't resuming her position on the bed if she could help it- not for now. It was her turn to antagonize for the night. He'd done it enough.

She leaned down and kissed him again and again, murmuring softly, "I love you." She hadn't put so much meaning into those three simple words in a very long time…she wondered if she'd ever even meant it when she'd said it to her husband, since deceased. _Did I really know the meaning of love the way I know it now?_

Judith's honest answer was no. No, she'd never experienced this phenomenon before, and she knew she would never find it in any other man. Feodor was hers. Her final barriers were banished as she whispered softly, tenderly into her lover's ear, "Make love to me, I want you as badly as you want me." She stopped moving, breathing steady, gazing into Feodor's entrancing dark eyes.

Feodor's hands were on both of her arms, and he simply stared back at her, processing and savoring the sweetness of what she'd just said, just proclaimed, and simply radiated. Slowly, he pushed her back, leaning in to kiss her once more. She was going to let him have her completely. He wished he had the will to marvel, but other things overpowered this.

"At last…" It wasn't a triumphant statement, merely filled with love, devotion, and pleasure as he entered her body, joining them forever as one soul. As trivial as it may have seemed at this moment, Feodor couldn't help thinking that if he could convince her to marry him, then he would be eternally complete. But he wouldn't bother himself with such daunting details, not right now…

Judith felt her heartbeat race, breathing speed up, and mind go crazy in a frenzy of joy and pleasure as he lovingly thrust his hips against hers, arousing her quickly and steadily. _This can't be happening to me, I'm not good enough for him…we endanger each other._ But that was driven from her mind quickly when she felt the climax of the sexual tension between them rise and explode into the most glorious expression of passion she could ever recall.

As he collapsed onto her and she attacked his body with hungry kisses, she realized something important. Something crucial. Feodor was good for her. He loved her. She didn't care what they said, she didn't care what happened, so long as they were together.

They were wrong. More wrong than government officials could ever be.

Feodor Sverlov was good for her and that's all there was to it. It was a down-to-earth fact, just like she herself.


End file.
